FAQ
Данный список часто задаваемых вопросов написан для заинтересовавшихся модификациями Бесконечного Лета и желающих поучаствовать в этом процессе. Если вы не знаете, что такое "Бесконечное Лето", желаете высказать своё мнение об оригинальной игре или оказать помощь её создателям, то данный ресурс не может вам ничего предложить. Общие вопросы Q: А кто вы вообще такие? A: Мы — анонимная группа людей, желающих модифицировать "Бесконечное Лето". Q: Зачем вам это? A: Как это часто бывает с долгостроями, далеко не все прошедшие оригинал (или слив) были довольны. В особенности много нареканий вызывал текст. Возникали идеи, подстёгиваемые добытыми исходниками, находились желающие переписать сценарий. В первую очередь чтобы не потерять эти идеи и скоординировать дальнейшую разработку и была создана эта вики. Q: То есть вы просто редактируете чужой текст? A: Нет. План разработки "малой кровью" встретил сопротивление и был отброшен по окончанию первых двух недель. Фактически, сейчас идёт работа над расширением и уплотнением игровых дней. Для более полной информации см. Основной проект. О разработке Q: А что конкретно вы делаете? A: См. Распределение ресурсов. Q: Где я могу отследить ход разработки? A: На гитхабе. Для более подробной информации см. Организация работ на гитхабе. Q: Чем я могу помочь разработке? A: См. Распределение ресурсов. Так же приветствуются комментирование вносимых изменений. Q: Как я могу помочь разработке? A: См. Организация работ на гитхабе. Это — желательный вариант, выложенные в другом месте ресурсы так же будут учитываться. Q: А если я хочу сделать свою модификацию? A: Пожалуйста. Можно даже не писать о ней здесь. Или наоборот, написать отдельную статью. Однако за вас это, скорее всего, никто не сделает. Q: А когда релиз? A: В первом приближении — никогда. Релизиться могут только отдельные модификации, однако полностью закрывть проект невозможно, ведь желающие продолжить модифицировать могут всегда найтись. С другой стороны, можно сказать, когда закончится работа над каждой отдельной упомянутой здесь модификацией. К сожалению, и это не представляется возможным в связи с крайне ранним этапом разработки. Об изменениях в основном проекте (№1) Q: Перепишут ли гуд-энд Алисы? A: Гуд-энд Алисы будет новым. Из той переделанной алисоконцовки могут остаться какие-то детали, но в целом картина энда будет другой. Но это всё пока планы, надо утверждать с соавтором рута. Q: Будут ли концовки, оставляющие Семёна в СССР? A: В старом сценарии были такие. Следовательно, будут. Q: Будут ли "закрытые" с первого прохождения руты? A: Нужно пройти всего одну концовку, тогда откроются два рута, недоступные ранее. Q: Будут ли концовки зависеть от количества ЛП или от конкретных выборов? A: Да, оба варианта будут действовать для разных концовок. ЛП – для рута Семёна (при попытке общаться со всеми сразу), конкретные выборы – для выходов на рут, бэд-эндов и некоторых хороших концовок. Q: Сколько концовок планируется? Рутов? A: В новелле должны насчитываться 1 общий рут (концовки Семёна), 5 основных рутов (Уныл-тян, Двач-тян, Славя-тян, СССР-тян, ЮВАО-тян), 3 второстепенных (Мицу-тян, Мод-тян, Коллайдер-сама), 4 необязательных, но концептуально готовых (кибернетики Шурик и Электроник, Мику Хацуне, Угрюм-кун, Вод-тян). Балласт с минимумом конкретики: Крипи-тян, Сырно. Персонажи, не имеющие рута, статисты: Да-тян, Нет-тян, Токарев и Лирический, Банхаммер-тян, Луркмор-кун, директор и ещё несколько статистов. Note: не исключается, что Крипи-тян появится только в качестве камео, как в The Pink Strand, если не окажется внятного обоснования превращения самой Двач-тян в этого персонажа. На данный момент в пересказе сценария используется вариант с камео. А Сырно вообще нет, не считая эпизодических появлений. Q: Будет ли рут с ОД? A: Как видно из ответа выше – он планируется. Несмотря на то, что в старом сценарии его тоже не было, я считаю, что в этом руте могла бы раскрыться неизвестная ранее сторона жизни в лагере. Речь идёт про администрацию и вожатых. Q: Будут ли моменты в которых повествование будет идти не от лица Семёна, а от лица другого персонажа или от третьего лица? A: Вполне возможно, если дело коснётся флэшбеков о прошлом персонажей. Q: Насколько сильно будет отличаться допил от БЛ 1.1 в таких пунктах, как: - поведение и характер ГГ - характеры и мотивация всех героев - вовлечённость побочных персонажей в повествование A: Характеристика Семёна будет позже добавлена в кучу к остальным персонажам. Вкратце: он не ретард. Характер Семёна усредняется, он не совсем глупый и тормозной, но и не слишком активный и буйный. У него есть все задатки, чтобы стать лучше или, напротив, выплеснуть всё худшее, что в нём накопилось. Q: Будет ли взято "всё лучшее" из БЛ 1.1? Какие-то сцены, нюансы характера того или иного героя и т.д., то есть всё то, что понравилось народу. A: По сути, остался только ивент с пропажей Шурика, авторство идеи которого останется приписанным Дримтейлу. Возможно, ещё книжка Маргарет Митчелл у Уныл-тян, но в процессе это может быть переделано. Всё остальное: сцены, нюансы характеров героев, - будет изменено в корне. Q: Алисоньку мою няшеньку сильно изуродуют? A: Смотря что каждый для себя может назвать «уродованием». Характером будет бойкой, не скупающейся на крепкое словцо или затрещину, курит. Смягчить всё это дело Семён сможет, но вот курить, пожалуй, она будет всегда (от этой привычки она не избавится даже за кадром после концовки). Q: Будут ли комедийные руты, руты со слезливой драмой, депрессивные руты, руты с ОТВЕТАМИ, руты с большим количеством ебли? A: Чисто комедийным рутом по концепции предполагалось сделать ветку Сырно, но мы занимаемся в первую очередь главными персонажами, поэтому Сырно оказалась далеко за бортом. Не до неё совсем. В основных рутах будет понемногу и комедии, и драмы (степень слезливости под вопросом), и намёков на ответы. Количества ебли у всех равномерно. Рутов с ответами 1,5 штуки. Чисто депрессивных рутов нет (разве что бэд-концовки), а гуро-рут уже подразумевается списанным в утиль, потому что ruining the atmosphere. Бэд-концовки на самом деле тоже под вопросом стоят, чтобы не казались форсированными только ради плохого окончания. Q: Расскажи про Алисарут, правда что вы из-за нытья Алисаеба какие-то сцены переписали в сторону смягчения? Была инфа про сцену с ведрами и дракой, что он там доистерил до чего-то и их убрали. A: В сцене с вёдрами большое количество пионеров сократим до нескольких шебутных и Токарева с Лирическим – не могла Алиса поднять аж пол-лагеря на обливания новичка. Изменили только это, Алисофаг может утешить себя тем, что немногие увидят засвеченную грудь Алисы, а её психические переживания по этому поводу не станут слишком трагическими. Драки с Семёном и крепкие словечки, сигареты, распиздяйство, детдом в прошлом и невозбранное хищение имущества в виде еды пионеров и поваров с кухни останутся. Q: Почему ычанькам не понравилось БЛ? И почему здесь нормально приняли? Не пишу за всех, но контраст очевиден. A: Почитай ранние негативные отзывы в тредах двачевского /vn и даже к Winter tale в архивных тредах на ычане и форчане. По тем же причинам, что и там. Слабый сценарий, несколько раз использованный твист «это всё был сон», конфликты и характеры уровня Дом 2, главгерой думает о всяком глубоком претенциозном дерьме, отсутствие жизни в лагере, пять минут прошёл от пляжа до домика, бац, уже ужин, пора есть. Эроге без нормальных эро-текстов. Те, кому понравилось до ужаса – впечатлительные люди, готовые употреблять посредственный продукт, не видя дальше собственного носа. Q: А самый главный вопрос: вы там РПГ пилите что ли? И если да, то Семёну можно будет дать в руки уризель из "Готики"? Или только плазмаганом дело ограничится? Или это такой нуедачный стёб составляльщика диздока? Хотя нет, самый главный вопрос всё-таки про Алисоньку... A: Не путайте теги RPG и Raising Simulation. У нас второе. Почитать об этом можно было на vndb.org ещё сто лет назад, но я приложу сюда оба определения. РПГ: An RPG is a game in which you assume the role of a character introduced to a vast world to be explored. Games typically place emphasis on gaining equipment and experience points through fighting enemies in order to advance through different levels. This VN features gameplay sequences from this genre. Raising sim: A raising sim is a type of simulation where you train characters to achieve a certain goal(s), from passing an exam to becoming a princess... This VN features gameplay sequences from this genre. Пример: чтобы выступить на концерте с Алисонькой и Мику в день творческой самодеятельности, Семёну надо потренироваться игре на гитаре некоторое количество раз, чтобы «дорасти» до необходимого уровня. Тренировка может проходить в виде таймскипа, в виде текстового описания (как часть новеллы) или мини-игры, полностью собранной и реализованной в моде Лолбота «Алиса учит Семёна играть на гитаре». Не набил руку? Ты бестолочь, Семён! Не будешь выступать на концерте с девочками! Будешь сидеть и смотреть на них со скамеек под открытым небом. Хотя кто сказал, что это плохо? Причиной решения добавить Raising Simulation были изначальные задумки Художник-куна придать (в идеале) эроге ролевой элемент, а в качестве образца и источника вдохновения для iichan eroge он называл True Love, где на этом личностном росте всё и завязано. Уризель из Готики Семён вполне может получить, но это уже совсем другая история. Ответ на «главный вопрос» про Алисоньку выше. Q: Сколько примерно хентайных сцен будет в 1 руте? A: От трёх до четырёх хентайных сцен на 1 рут. 1 петтинг, через одежду или без неё, 1 минет или 69, 1 лишение девственности, 1 финальный секс. У некоторых персонажей порядок или содержание хентайных ивентов будут значительно отличаться. Q: Допил будет идти отдельной/самостоятельной сборкой или как мод к БЛ? Название придумали? Или "Где мои 17 лет?" так и осталось? A: В период разработки как мод, в конечном счёте хотелось бы получить сборку, заменяющую собой основу сборки 1.1 или отдельную. Просто потому что внутреннее меню будет другим. Есть пара вариантов названий, нынешнее пока что «iichan eroge project» с подзаголовком «Летняя история (сказка): где мои 17 лет?» по аналогии с Winter tale. Q: Сколько уже готово по диздоку? По тексту? Озвучка допила японскими сейю будет? A: Готовы 13-14 дней, но есть некоторые пробелы. Сейчас занимаемся их устранением и дописыванием рутов. Текста – 0,5% из 100%, лол, потому что всё это время собиралась база для скрипта. Озвучки не планируется. (Разве что в очень влажных мечтах, не на японском языке). Q: В каком году планируете релиз? A: Когда закончим всё. А каким ещё может быть ответ? Хотя если смотреть на планы трезво, то 2017-2018 год, без учёта возможных переносов. Всякое бывает. Q: Будут ли выборы в допиле очевидными? Или будет Лена на спортплощадке и Ульяна у кибернетиков? A: Очевидными, в смысле, понятными, как кого романсить? Да, это в подавляющем большинстве. А неочевидные будут касаться только критических ситуаций или перед бэд-эндами. Но и там всё понятно – или развилка на логику, или на удачу, как повезёт. Q: Будут ли руты в которых не будет счастливого конца? A: Возможно. Но там несчастье подразумевается впереди, за кадром. «Вы этого не увидите, но почувствуете». Q: Как у вас будет реализован выход на руты? Они будут отличиться только парой последних дней, как у Риты, или оригинального сюжета для каждой тянки будет побольше? A: Выходы на рут происходят в последний день первой недели, соответственно, на романс с той или иной девушкой или дружбу с куном уйдёт целая неделя, смесь из общих для всех (ибо лагерь, коллектив обязывает) и уникальных для неё/него ивентов. Q: Будете ли перерисовывать Спрайты и ЦГ из Смолев-стиля в moe-kawaii-uguu-стиль A: ЦГ нам так и так понадобятся новые, насчёт визуала пока не будет комментариев, текст важнее. В фиче-кате необязательных для новеллы элементов по диздоку есть скромное предложение добавить характерных для аниме эмоций спрайтам, как это было с пуганием Унылки саранчой. Об этом, опять же, надо поговорить только после того, как закончим скрипт. Q: Что планируете делать с ЮВАО? Ответорут? Романтота? Какие примерно концовочки, без мажор спойлеров? A: ЮВАО-рут содержит в себе ответы (но не абсолютно все, в других рутах тоже будут свои намёки и детали паззла). Насчёт романтоты и содержания не скажу, это спойлеры. Будут и хорошие концовки, и плохие, как у всех героинь, возможно, с оригинальностью подачи при выборах. К слову, если в других рутах откажемся от бэд-эндов, то ЮВАО-тян это не коснётся, у неё останутся оба вида концовок в любом случае. Q: Будут ли смерти и кровь? A: Только в критические моменты развития, если были сделаны неверные выборы. Без фанатизма и жёсткого гуро. Q: Будете делать отсылки, понятные бордопоклонникам БЛ? К летотреду, допилу, эрогеям, прочим сопутствующим событиям? A: По минимуму. Упомянутая сценка с драмой соркослива самая большая и, похоже, единственная из таких. Q: Какие характеры вы хотите изменить (по сравнению с релизом) и как именно. Ну то есть, например, Лена теперь — няша-стесняша без малой поехавшести, верно? А Алиса теперь больше бунтарка, чем ранимая? A: Именно. Возможно, изменения будут у Слави, в связи с содержанием её рута, но совершенно точно характер Жени представится другим. Q: Новые руты? Какие именно? A: Мицгёл, медсестра, вожатая, Угрюм-кун, Водитель, кибернетики. По содержанию практически все руты новые, даже у основных персонажей, но с отголосками того, что было в БЛ, потому что сценарий релиза содержит в себе некоторые заимствования и переделки из старого сценария, например, где Семён/Славя падают один на другого и лежат некоторое время, но произошло это чуть по-разному и в разных местах. Q: Что с мистикой? Лагерь настоящий? Тогда что он из себя представляет? Или это секретная информация? Что с Юлей, Пионером? A: Мистики немного. В руте Мицу ожидается комедийно-мистическая тема. Лагерь – настоящий, как и мир, в который попал Семён. Мир большой, и его можно смело называть вселенной маскотов (и аватаров?), Семён явно ощутит, что жизнь дальше лагеря есть, поскольку она будет проникать в этот лагерь. Эти моменты продуманы, всю информацию игрок получит в процессе чтения новеллы после выхода. У ЮВАО-тян останется рут с ответами и объяснениями происходящего. Пионера в той роли, которую он исполнял в БЛ, не будет, однако его спрайт сейчас является заглушкой для отсутствующих спрайтов других персонажей. Однако я подразумеваю, что сам «Пионер» получит имя и будет репрезентировать собой ещё одного маскота из кружка моделистов. Q: Есть ли у проекта художники? A: Авторы проекта имеют связи и некоторые договорённости с художниками из Eroge team, однако на данном этапе работы мы не собираемся тревожить их своими хотелками, пока не напишем скрипт. Может, ещё что-то не так пойдёт, а работа художников окажется напрасной/подорванной. Сценарий приоритетней. Правда, хотелось бы помянуть хорошим словом Семёна, у которого получаются неплохие скетчи и концепт-схемы. Q: В допиле будет значительно больше сексуального контента по сравнению с релизом, верно? A: Конечно. По объёму и качеству этот контент должен догонять и в идеале перегонять аналогичные из японских новелл с тем же эро-содержанием, ибо велик и могуч русский язык. В релизе текста не было, а в сливе ничтожно мало, так что существенная разница уже будет в объёме. Пока артов нет, всё внимание будет сосредоточено на самом тексте, тут уже стоит вопрос качества, чтобы буковки на чёрном экране вызывали приятное шевеление извилин в голове и не только там. Q: Какие планы после написания диздока? A: Написание скрипта, конечно же.